EDiot Ninja
by Mimic12355
Summary: [Revised] The Ed's find a strange red coin and attempt to use it in their scams. A ninja arrives seeking the red coin. Will the Eds outwit the Ninja? R


Mimic: Hello and welcome to the short story, EDiot Ninjas. 

Torcher: It'll be about 3-4 chapter sinces this isn't really the sequal to our previous story, Chaotic EDventures.

Mimic: We're just doing this out of fun and fans.

Torcher: It's about when an idiot ninja drops into the Cul-du- sac.

Mimic: It'll be one of those days where everything goes so wrong...

Torcher: Just sit back enjoy the fic...

Mimic: ...Well?

Torcher: Well what?

Mimic: Put the story in!

Torcher: Oh yeah... Put the disc containing the first chapter into the computer

Click

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was nice day in the Cul-du-sac, the kids were doing their everyday activities. Rulf was feeding his animals, Kevin was fixing his bike, Nazz was lounging, Jonny was playing chess with Plank, and the twirps are playing dolls... did I mention Nazz lounging?

The eds were planning another scam to get the kids money. Eddy was explaining it to double-d while Ed was doing random things somewhere else.

"Here's what we do," Eddy says with a smirk. "We make an exibit that shows off a rare type of thing like a mummy to show off to the kids. They'll have to pay to see it of course. We'll make millions!"

"For once, that sounds like a good idea Eddy." Edd said. "But we need something to showcase..."

Just then, Ed runs over to the two holding up a red coin in his hands. He trips and slids past them, right into a tree.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" He shouts, holding up the red coin. It glitters in the sunlight.

"What is it, monobrow?" Eddy asks.

Ed smiles and says, "I found this lying on the ground under a tree. It looks sooo cool!"

"Let me examine it, Ed." Edd grabs the coin and takes out a magnifying glass. He looks at it and says, "By the looks of the texture and rust on the coin, I'd say it's quite old. I'd say about 2903 years to be percise."

"You mean it's older then my bed!?" Ed exclaimed loudly.

Edd sighed and says, "You ate your bed, remember?"

"Oh... it was yummy." Ed smiles as he thinks about the taste of his own bed.

"This is perfect!" Eddy shouts, grabbing the coin from Edd. "Now we have a showcase to show to the kids... We're gonna be rich!"

"I wish I had a belt..." Edd and Eddy look at Ed for a moment in akward silence.

"... earth to Ed?" Edd said.

"Come on boys," Eddy staid with a grin. "We got a coin to show off!"

As the Eds run off, a mysterious figure was watching them from a nearby tree. He was almost as tall as Eddy, has a big head, wearing a ninja black costume with a red belt and red headband. He also had a funky sword on his back. He was sitting in the tree thinking...

"Damn," the ninja said. "I drop the red coinage. I better get it before Sensei finds out. If he finds out, he'll start his ridiculous speech that doesn't make any sense. Then say something stupid like last time." He starts thinking about his last talk with his sensei.

**Flashback**

The background is a rocky area with some trees, grass and some stuff like logs. Standing on a rock was the Sensai, he had a straw hat, a walking stick, a beard, and some funky clothing. He was talking to the Ninja.

"Are you listening?" Sensei asks.

"Hell no." Ninja said, arms folded.

"Like wise man once said, "A rock wasn't built... in a...day." or as least I think so."

"Wait, it's all crystel now." He says with wide eyes. "There was me... thinking you... ARE AN IDIOT!"

Sensei glares at him. "You do realize you have to run up a very steep mountain for your out burst."

"Did I just say that out loud?" He asks with surprise. "DAMN!!"

Sensei regains his composer. "One more thing, I want you to carry this." He walks up to him and gives the red coin.

"What the hell is this?" He asks.

"It's the legendary red coinage," Sensei explains. "If you can keep it in your ridiculously small hands of yours for about three months, then you can call your friends to tell them that you're be a black belt."

"Sweet!" He throws his fist in the air with excitement.

"But if you lose it when the three weeks are up, it's not gonna happen and you'll have to listen to my ridiculous speech that doesn't make any sense."

Ninja srops his fist and stares at Sensei.

"... I hate you..."

"I hate you too," Sensei said with a nod. "That's why your going to an urban area while you hold the coinage."

"WHY!?"

"Because you need to train hard and plus I don't like you."

"No deal!" Ninja says while giving the finger.

"Too bad, your going!"

**end flashback**

"I hate that guy," Ninja said with a scowl. "But without him, I wouldn't be the ninja I would be today." He stikes a pose on the branch. He looks down to see Sarah and Jimmy staring at him. "WHAT!?"

"Weirdo!" Sarah yells. "Come on Jimmy." They walk off to play somewhere else.

"NEED... TO KILL...STUFF..." The ninja jumps down. In his rage, he cut the tree down with his sword. He did it in one slash... too bad when he started walking away, the tree started falling down toward him.

"What's that sound..." He turns around to see the tree coming at him. "Oh crud..."

WHAM!

"Ow.." he moans. He tries to get out from under the tree, but it was too much for his body to lift at the moment. "Alittle help here? Hello? Anyone? FINE, BE THAT WAY!"

* * *

Mimic: That's it for this chapter.

Torcher: Tune in next time to find out what will happen to the eds and the idiot ninja.

Mimic: Just make sure to read and review.

Torcher: Till next time, laters...


End file.
